Desde atrás
by Valix29
Summary: El solo era el chico que se sentaba y la observaba desde atrás, siempre había sido así, había algo en ella que captaba toda su atención, sin embargo él estaba dispuesto a ser algo más para ella.


**Bueno hace tiempo que escribí este Crendy…así que aquí esta.**

* * *

><p>Craig observo una vez más a la chica enfrente de él, la cual con solo voltearse y pedirle a él una simple goma de borrar despertaba varias emociones diferentes en él, haciendo que quisiera que ella le pidiera cosas más seguido.<p>

Aquella chica no era otra que Wendy Testaburger, así es la misma Wendy que sacaba calificaciones perfectas, la misma Wendy que era la capitana de porristas y si, la misma Wendy que era novia de Stan Marsh.

Si, Craig se había enamorado de la novia de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, y uno de los chicos más odiados por él.

No sabía exactamente cuándo había empezado a sentir aquello por la pelinegra, solo sabía que había algo que hiciera que el pusiera atención a todo lo relacionado con Wendy, el solo era el chico de otras que la observaba y no le hablaba; sin embargo, Craig estaba dispuesto a ser más que eso, o al menos lo intento una vez.

* * *

><p><em>El rumor de que Stan y Wendy terminaron con su noviazgo corrió por toda la escuela, todos se enteraron, y cuando Craig se enteró, supo que era la oportunidad que tanto esperaba. Era la hora del receso y Craig estaba viendo desde su mesa a la pelinegra, la observaba platicar con las demás chicas del salón, sonrió, hoy sería el día en que podría hablar con ella y dejar de ser solo el chico del fondo que la observaba.<em>

_Finalmente el timbre sonó, anunciando que debían volver a sus salones, Craig se adelantó a sus amigos porque bien sabia, que la clase que tocaba era una de las favoritas de Wendy, por lo cual la chica seria de la primeras en entrar al salón. Y no se equivocó, pues cuando entro, ahí estaba ella, con una gran sonrisa y preparando las cosas para la clase._

_Él sonrió, la conocía muy bien, sabía que a ella le gustaba estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones, era como una versión femenina de Kyle, o al menos en el ámbito del estudio. Sabía todo eso de ella por haberla estando observando desde hace mucho, y de notar cada detalle de ella._

_Su sonrisa se borró cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia la salida, seguramente para esperar a sus amigas, Craig, inmediatamente la siguió y la detuvo llamándola._

_—Hey, Testaburger —la llamo con su voz nasal_

_Ella se giró para ver quien había pronunciado su nombre._

_—Oh, hola Craig —sonrió ante el chico del chullo azul_

_Craig la observo y no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada de la chica, aquellos ojos amatistas lo miraban atentos, esperando a ver qué era lo que quería._

_—Uh, ¿Craig?_

_—Yo... —simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca—, yo..._

_Wendy lo observo con una ceja alzada, ¿qué era lo que quería Craig?_

_-Bien, ya, lo diré —dijo Craig, seguro—, tú me..._

_Antes de que Craig completara la frase, el profesor entro, prácticamente gritándole a todos los del pasillo que entraran ya al salón. Wendy volteo y vio al profesor, después se giró de nuevo hacia Craig._

_—Hablaremos luego Craig —dijo, regalándole una bella sonrisa mientras tomaba lugar en su asiento; quedándose Craig, parado a un lado de ella. Y se hubiera quedado ahí el resto de la clase de no ser porque el profesor le grito que se fuera a su lugar, Craig solo resopló, le hizo su típico gesto del dedo medio al maestro y se fue a su lugar._

_A la salida no pudo hablar con Wendy, pues esta se fue temprano con su inseparable amiga Bebe. Y tampoco pudo hablar con ella por los siguientes tres días, pues o alguien o algo los interrumpían, o ella no se daba cuenta de que quería hablar con ella y lo ignoraba. Así fue hasta que al cuarto día se enteró de que Wendy había vuelto con Stan, y ambos eran una parejita feliz de nuevo._

* * *

><p>Así es como Craig seguía siendo aquel chico de atrás que solo se limitaba a observarla.<p>

—Hey Craig ¿tienes un lápiz que me prestes?

Pero se sentía feliz de que de vez en cuando ella volteara y le hablara, aunque solo fuera por un lápiz.

* * *

><p><strong>Puaj lo se…es un asco, pero bueno lo escribí hace mucho, y me daban ganas de subirlo, así que… ¿algún review para esté horrible intento de fic?<strong>


End file.
